She could be you
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: This wasn't Rosemarie's life. Still she lived it, as the ghosts of the past kept on haunting her.   Song-fic, Oneshot, mentions of Rose/Dimitri


A BIG THANK YOU to . for giving me the prompt to work with! Kelly, I was so inspired by the song, I wrote this fic in like and hour, which is very fast for me.

So, all you readers, if you have a song or a suggestion for a story, please tell me! I might pick yours, and I'm not very picky. You can write your suggestion in the review.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> She could be you**  
>Author:<strong> CherryRoadhouse  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Miscarriage  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Vampire Academy  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mentions Rose/Dimitri  
><strong>Song:<strong> She could be you by Shawn Hlookoff  
><strong>Summary: <strong>This wasn't Rosemarie's life. Still she lived it, as the ghosts of the past kept on haunting her.

_I'm haunted by this photograph  
>Don't know why<br>Every time I look, I get shivers down my spine  
>You're such a beautiful face<br>I know those eyes  
>They take me back in time<em>

I held the old picture that I ripped out of the newspaper in my hands. My eyes were fixated at the happy couple that were smiling to the camera. A man and a woman. The woman was beautiful with her long, red hair and big green eyes. Her white dress looked wonderful with the snow they were standing in... The woman looked like an angel. Any man would be a fool for not falling in love with her.  
>It wasn't seeing the woman that made my heart ache. It was looking at the man next to her that made my stomach twist. The man smiled happily, with his hair loose around his face. He never held it like that when he was with me... Back then, it was always on a ponytail.<br>I felt how a tear started rolling down my cheek. I angrily wiped it off, and gritted my teeth. That wasn't my life, but it should be. It should be me and Dimitri. Not 'Ginni Murphy'. Not her. It was supposed to be. It was supposed to me Mrs. Rosemarie and Mr. Dimitri Belikov.

But it wasn't. It never would be. Not anymore.

_She could be you  
>I wouldn't even know<br>She could be you  
>But that was long ago<br>She could be you_

At some point they we had been a couple. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. We were made for each other. There was no one that could ever come between us and at that time I though nothing ever would. If I only had known how wrong I had been.  
>It all had been so perfect. Me and him... And the baby. I felt him grow in my stomach, felt him kick me. Dimitri would kiss my belly and say "I love you". I knew he meant both me and the baby. We would have been a family... If it only hadn't been for the accident. It was no one's fault, except the strigoi.<br>I was 22 weeks pregnant when it happened. I was walking back home to the apartment that me and Dimitri shared. It was dark and, I shouldn't have been walking alone.  
>When I felt nauseated, I knew it wasn't because of the pregnancy. A strigoi pushed me down, and I fell on my stomach. Then, all I felt was pain. Burning pain, so hard that I passed out. When I woke up in the hospital with a flat tummy and a teary eyed Dimitri on my side, I knew what had happened. I had lost my unborn baby boy.<br>We tried to work it out, Dimitri and I... But something was broken, and could never be fixed again. We were both blaming ourselves, sliding away from each other. At one point we realized that we had changed. He wasn't the person I had fallen in love with, and I wasn't the person that he'd fallen in love with.  
>We weren't a couple anymore. We would never be again.<br>I think about it everyday. If it hadn't been for the strigoi... We would have a five year old boy. We would be a family, a happy one. A perfect one. That would be my life.

_I wish that i could tell you  
>What you don't know<br>I dream about that day  
>But it's impossible<br>In another world,  
>I'll be yours tonight<br>But i can't break free from this life_

That wasn't my life. Instead, I was stuck here, in my own personal hell. Hunting strigois had become my job. I killed night and day, without any emotion.  
>I didn't keep contact with my old friends. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Mia tried but they knew that nothing could make me come back. Nothing could ever undo what happened.<br>It had been four years since my life broke down. Four years of blocking out the emotions, fighting against tears every time I see a little child.

_She could be you  
>I wouldn't even know<br>She could be you  
>But that was long ago<br>She could be you_

I stared at the picture and sighed. They were happy. I could never break that. This woman had

given Dimitri what he wanted. The thing I couldn't give him.  
>As I touched the scar on my stomach I wondered if he ever thought about me. Probably. Surely not as often as I thought about him though. It was sick, unhealthy for me. Still, I kept on doing it. On the same way that some people cut themselves, I think about him. Us. The pain is the same. Still hurts like a bitch.<p>

_I see it all the time  
>I know it's true<br>A picture doesn't lie_

I often fantasized about how I would search Dimitri and tell him how much I still loved him. In my fantasy, he always told he that he also loved me, and then we'd make love. Nine months later I would give birth to a boy.  
>That would never happen. I could never have a child again. They took it away from me. As far as Dimitri still loving me... He would never leave his wife. I'm sure he still loves me but not as much as he loves his wife. The look in his eyes on that damn photograph is the same that he used to have when I looked at me.<p>

_She could be you  
>I wouldn't even know<br>She could be you  
>But that was long ago<br>She could be you_

I grabbed the picture and tore it apart. I did it again and again and again, until there was only small shreds left. I threw them in the air, and they landed on me. I sat on my bed for a few seconds, before I started to so violently. I started shaking as each sob made my chest hurt worse than eve before. When I curled down on the bed, trying to keep myself together, only one thought crossed my mind.  
>This wasn't supposed to be my life.<p>

_She could be you  
><em>_She could be you_

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE ANGST! D: <p>

Tell me what you thougt! You can flame it, hate it, love it, like it or just write "diz sux" in the review. I _love love loove_ to know what you think so that I can improve, and write better stories for you in the future!

- Cherry


End file.
